


The Quiet Day

by BabyBottlePop



Series: Day by Day, Night by Night [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Asthma, Baby Louis, Baby Niall, Daddy Harry, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Insecure Louis, Minor Injuries, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Other, Sick Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s blood, and it’s terrifying. There is a searing pain in the palm of his hand, and more of the red substance gushes out. Louis wants to scream as loud as he can. He wants help, needs help. Louis needs his daddy to make it better.</p><p>But he can’t do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Day

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this, to help turn my bad day around. I hope those who read this end up enjoying it!

Today was a very quiet day, even though night was still quite far away. It was a resting day, and for once, Louis wasn’t the one doing the resting. Niall had caught a bug, Daddy had said, except it wasn’t the kind of bug that had wings and flew around outside. It was the bug that gave you a runny nose and a scratchy throat.

 

Due to this bug, Niall had to stay on the couch all day long to rest. He was allowed to have the television on for longer than normal, and he didn’t have to sit in his high chair for lunch.

 

Niall also got to stay in his warm footie pajamas, the ones with the turtles on them. Since they wouldn’t be leaving the house, Louis didn’t have to get dressed either. He wore nothing but a puffy pastel rose-pink diaper and some warm yellow socks (so his little toes would stay toasty, Daddy told him).

 

Louis was worried about his brother. Niall was never the one to be sick. Even though it was warm inside and he had two blankets, Niall was shivering. Daddy said the bug made you have a fever too, which explained that problem. Louis really wished that he knew what the bug looked like, so he could protect Niall the next time he saw one.

 

“Today is a quiet day,” Daddy had told Louis after he’d finished his eggs and bottle of milk. That meant there would be no rough play, shouting, or noisy games. “Niall needs peace and quiet to make the bug to away.”

 

Louis loved Niall to the sun and back, so he would be sure to follow the rules and behave. Niall needed Daddy’s attention which was just fine, because Louis knew that their daddy would make the bug go away. He could do pretty much anything afterall.

 

At first, Louis had tried to help a little. He suggested bringing his own medicine, the neb-oo-tizer, over to Niall. But Daddy had said that was Louis’ special medicine, only for him. Instead, Niall got a plastic syringe filled with orange liquid medicine. It looked pretty yummy, so Louis was confused when Niall whined and made a face at the substance.

 

Louis did his best to play quietly. He played with the dinosaurs, dollhouse, and legos without making a peep. Daddy praised him for being such a good boy, and that made Louis feel on top of the world. He was getting the hang of this stuff, of being a good baby and behaving himself.

 

Throughout the morning Daddy mostly snuggled Niall in his arms on the couch, getting up every so often to do other random things throughout the house. Unfortunately, Louis began to feel fidgety. He wanted to play outside, but it was raining out. Daddy never let them play in the rain, though he sometimes allowed them to wear their rubber boots and splash in the puddles outside after a storm. He sure hoped that the rain would go away soon.

 

For a while, Louis was kept entertained when his daddy sat on the floor with him for some learning fun. Louis counted his numbers, pointed to his letters, and demonstrated to his daddy all of the noises that the farm animals made. But then Niall awoke crying, and he spit up all of his medicine and juice from earlier.

 

While their daddy worked on calming Niall down, Louis watched with big eyes. Eventually Thomas the Tank Engine was put on, and that made Niall feel loads better. While Niall got cuddles, Louis was left to entertain himself. He inspected the playroom all over for a fun toy, and he finally received an answer in the form of a plane.

 

The plane had been a present from Lee-Lee a few weeks ago, and Louis had almost forgotten about it, buried halfway into the toybox. It was a pretty plane, colored red with blue stars. There was a small plastic window, and inside a tiny pilot man was seated inside!

 

Louis raised the toy plane in the air and made a whoosh sound. He imagined that the tiny pilot man was actually himself, and that he was flying over a sea of lava, rescuing Niall and Daddy from the bad guys. He flew his plane around the room, and then into the hallway. At first he walked, but it turned into a steady trot as he went in circles around the downstairs.

 

“Louis,” He was reprimanded when he reentered the living room. “I don’t mind you playing with the plane, but you know there’s a no running rule inside the house.”

 

Louis pouted, but then remembered that Niall was sick and also how much he hated the naughty chair. “Sorry Daddy!”

 

He went back to his flying game, this time slowing down his pace as he went back into the hallway, through the kitchen archway, and then into the dining room before revisiting the living room. He repeated this cycle a few times, but then something happened.

 

A big fire breathing dragon popped out of nowhere. Louis was a very good pilot, so he couldn’t just allow the dragon to breathe its fire at him! He picked up his pace into a run when he was out of his daddy’s sight, still staying as quiet as he could while he took on the dragon.

 

Unfortunately, the hardwood floor of the hallway is quite slippery. Louis’ yellow socks don’t have a very good grip like most of his footie pajamas do, so when turning on the corner of the hallway that led to the dining room, his feet slipped right out from under him, just like that!

 

He slammed into the small table at the end of the hallway, the table that had the lamp and the pretty porcelain angel figurine on it. She was just the prettiest angel ever, with a smiling face and golden wings, holding a small horn in her hands.

 

That was why it was absolutely horrifying when the angel wobbled back and forth on the table, until finally gravity got the better of her, and she tumbled to the floor. Her landing was surprisingly quiet, perhaps because she was so light and fragile, but that didn’t stop her from breaking into many little pieces.

 

Louis was still on the floor from his little tumble, but he quickly lifted himself up onto his hands and knees. As soon as his left hand rested on the floor, right in the middle of the broken sharp pieces, he gasped at a painful sensation bursting in the palm of his hand. When he lifted it from the ground, there was a red smear leftover on the floor.

 

There’s blood, and it’s terrifying. There is a searing pain in the palm of his hand, and more of the red substance gushes out. Louis wants to scream as loud as he can. He wants help, _needs_ help. Louis needs his daddy to make it better.

 

But he can’t do that.

 

Niall needed their daddy right now. Louis wasn’t supposed to be running in the first place. That was an important rule of Daddy’s, and he had broken it. Even worse, the porcelain angel decoration was a special gift that was given to his daddy. Now it lay ruined on the floor.

 

Louis squeezed his fist shut, but that action hurt, so he stifled a whimper. Hot tears were already flowing from his eyes, and he resisted the urge to bawl. It would only be a matter of time before Harry came to find him, and he would see what Louis had done.

 

There was only one reasonable thing to do, Louis concluded to himself, and that was to find a hiding spot. There were a lot of hiding spots in the house. There were the long window curtains, but those were in the living room where his daddy and Niall were. There was underneath his daddy’s bed, but he wasn’t allowed to go upstairs by himself, and Louis definitely didn’t want to break another rule.

 

He settled for the entrance closet. It was right by the front door, where all the shoes and coats for outdoor play were kept. It was dark in there, but Louis could crack the door a little to let in the light and keep any scary ghosts away.

 

His hand was still hurting terribly, but Louis stayed as quiet as he could, going into his hiding spot. Sitting on top of shoes and boxes was uncomfortable, but he deserved it.

 

Louis knew that he was probably the worst baby ever. Niall needed daddy more than ever today. Usually it was Louis who was sick. Even if Louis didn’t like it, their daddy was always making him sit down for resting time and making him take terrible medicine. But Niall was a lot worse off than Louis usually was. Niall had a bad bug, and that was awful compared to Louis’ yucky chest feelings.

 

Speaking of which, all the dust in this closet was making his breathing a little funny. Louis ignored that thought, and focused on the pain in his hand and ways to be a better baby. Niall was always so patient and perfect when Louis was sick. He would play quietly and follow any rule that Harry gave him.

 

It just wasn’t fair, how much better Niall was. Louis was so lucky to have him, as Niall was the best brother in the whole wide world. But at the same time, it made Louis realize how bad he was in comparison. He caused daddy stress, he just knew it! Even if Daddy told Louis that he loved both him and Niall more than anything in the world, Daddy still must love Niall more than himself.

 

But that was understandable. Louis only wanted to better himself. He never succeeded though, because he was a bad boy. He didn’t follow the rules, so now he had a boo-boo and Daddy would be very upset with him.

 

“Louis, where have you gone to?”

 

Louis flinched at his daddy calling to him. He would find out any second, when he saw the broken angel on the hallway floor.

 

There was the sound of footsteps a distance away, and then Louis heard, “Oh my god...Louis? Louis, baby, where are you!?”

 

Panic rose in Louis chest. He jammed the knuckles of his good hand into his mouth, suckling in an attempt to sooth himself. His diaper was also starting to feel cold and uncomfortable, he must have gone in it earlier without even being aware.

 

“Louis! LOUIS!”

 

His daddy was running all throughout the house, even though there was a rule against running. Well, Louis had broken that rule so he supposed that his daddy could. He went into the kitchen, the washroom, the downstairs bathroom, and he even went upstairs, calling his name the whole time.

 

“Daddy’s not mad Louis, please come out! You’re hurt Lou, I need to see! Please come out baby!”

 

How on earth could daddy not be mad? Louis could hear how scared he was, and that was making him feel even worse. But would daddy be angrier after Louis explained that he was running? SHould he stay in here, or go to his daddy? It was a very hard decision to make. More than anything Louis wanted his daddy, but he was very frightened and disappointed with himself.

 

Evidently, Louis didn’t have to make the decision to go find his daddy, because Daddy had found him. The closet door was suddenly slid open, and light flooded the hiding spot. Louis removed his wet hand from his mouth and began wailing.

 

Louis didn’t have a chance to anything else before he was removed from his hiding spot and brought tightly against his daddy’s chest.

 

“It’s okay Louis,” Harry repeated over and over. “It’s okay darling, it’s okay. Where does it hurt? Where’s the boo-boo?”

 

“R-Running,” Louis whimpered, coughing as he tried to breath a little better, squirming in the grip that he was in. “Sorry, m’sorry for running a-and break-”

 

“Daddy said he’s not mad,” Harry said quickly. “I need to know where the ouchie is.”

 

Louis, still crying rather hard, held out the hand with the boo-boo. His daddy gently pried his fingers apart, which made it sting worse, and carefully inspected the injury. He was then scooped up and carried down the hall toward the bathroom. Louis caught sight of the broken angel and cried harder.

 

“Go back to the couch Ni, everything is okay!” Harry said over Louis’ cries, and the hysterical baby realized that Niall was in the doorway of the living room, pale and feverish, looking very concerned. The last thing he wanted was for Niall to be scared, so he tried to quiet himself. It was very hard, and soft cries still left his lips, but he was no longer bawling.

 

“Guess what Lou?” Harry said as he sat the baby on the closed toilet lid. “Daddy’s going to get his magic box, and then we’ll make the ouchie go away!”

 

Louis was relieved, because he knew the magic box was full of all sorts of colorful plasters that covered the ouchies. But to be honest, he wasn’t really crying about his hand. It was mostly at what he had done.

 

His daddy was so kind and gentle, and it hardly hurt at all when he cleaned the ouchie with a wet wipe and made sure there was nothing stuck in the cut. Then, he covered it with a green plaster, but not before dabbing it gently with a gel that would stop it from getting worse.

 

“Look at that pretty baby, you’re good as new!” Harry kissed him on the nose. Louis was unable to even look his daddy in the eyes.

 

“Bad,” He said slowly, lip wobbling. “I was very bad. I ‘runned all over the hallway, even though there was a rule.”

 

“Now you know why the rule is there,” Harry told him. “It’s because I don’t want you or Niall to get hurt. You’re not a bad boy at all, you’re my lovely baby boy. You’ve just had a naughty moment, but I think you’ve learned from it.”

 

Louis still wasn’t convinced. Quietly he said, “I want to be better.”

 

“What do you mean, love?”

 

“A good baby,” Louis explained. “Like Ni-Ni is.”

 

His daddy looked him in the eye very carefully. “You’re just as good a baby as Niall, Lou. Besides, every baby is different, but they all have the same job. Do you know what that job is?”

 

Louis shook his head no; he was unaware that babies had jobs.

 

“Your job is to play with your toys, go night-night in your crib during naps and bedtime, drink your bottle, eat your yummies, and let Daddy give you all the love that he can. Now Louis, do you do those things?”

 

Louis thought about it. He definitely played with his toys whenever possible. He could never stay awake in his crib for long, especially after Daddy sang or read to him, so naps and bedtime were inevitable. He drank most every bottle given to him, so long as the bland formula was disguised with vanilla or chocolate. He also always let his Daddy give him love. That meant face and tummy kisses, morning snuggles, and little pats on his diapered bum. He even gave his own love back, that was very important!

 

“Yes…” He finally answered, meeting his daddy’s beautiful green eyes. Those eyes were one of Louis’ favorite things about his daddy.

 

“So there you have it,” Harry grinned. “You’re my perfect baby boy, just like Niall. You know that I love you both very much. You guys have all of my love.”

 

“Daddy has my love too,” Louis informed him, finally able to produce a small smile.

 

“Good,” Harry lifted him up. “Now let’s go get you into a dry nappy, I’ll clean up the mess, and we’ll make some soup for Niall. How does that sound?”

 

Louis nodded in affirmation, burying his face deep into his daddy’s neck as they went to the nursery. It was times like these when he felt so very thankful to be blessed with such an amazing daddy. Personally he still felt like Niall was the best baby out there, but if Daddy said that Louis was his perfect baby boy, then maybe there was some truth to it.

 

He would still try his hardest to be the best baby that he could, since he loved his daddy more than anything.

* * *

Check out some Day by Day, Night by Night facts/snippets [here](https://bashfulbabybottlepop.tumblr.com/post/158608758133/day-by-day-night-by-night-fact-list-3) if you enjoy the series!  

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a moment to spare, please let me know your thoughts in the comments, getting feedback literally feeds me! 
> 
> Thank you in advance to anyone who reads, comments, or leaves kudos!
> 
> Feel free to stop by my tumblr, bashfulbabybottlepop, to say hello or ask a question!


End file.
